


Level 2. Драбблы G - PG-13

by fandom_Shinsengumi_2018



Category: Hakuouki, Rurouni Kenshin, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 新選組! | Shinsengumi! (TV 2004)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018
Summary: Сборник драбблов низкого рейтинга на ФБ-2018





	Level 2. Драбблы G - PG-13

**Название:** Разговоры с луной  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Канон:** Katsugeki: Touken Ranbu  
**Размер:** драббл, 656 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Канесада/Миказуки  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Канесада помнил ту встречу, что изменила все в их отношениях.  
**Примечание/Предупреждения:** постканон  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Разговоры с луной"

В Цитадели к Миказуки относились как к особенному сокровищу: его берегли и старались не беспокоить понапрасну, перед ним испытывали священный трепет. А он был миролюбив и добродушен, хотя эти черты его характера странно сочетались с загадочностью и видимой холодностью. Канесада тоже испытывал при виде Миказуки священный трепет, но все же прежде всего видел в нем старшего товарища, от которого в особых случаях можно получить добрый совет. Или не получить, но сам вид Миказуки действовал на Канесаду умиротворяюще. Впрочем, Миказуки разрушал идиллию то словом, то делом. Он мог просто встать и уйти, не сказав ни слова, или молча сидеть и слушать несколько часов подряд. Канесаду это злило, но что он мог поделать? Подобные противоречия были сущностью Миказуки. 

Канесада убеждал себя в том, что терпеть не может манеру общения Миказуки, и все же раз за разом навещал его. И как-то незаметно это стало традицией — приходить к нему сначала после трудных миссий, а потом и просто так. Когда Миказуки не молчал и не уходил, то неизменно был вежлив и по-своему весел, не называл его «бисёненом» и другими царапающими словечками. Постоянный собеседник Миказуки Когицунэмару при виде Канесады стабильно ухмылялся, вдруг вспоминал, что у него много дел и исчезал. Они оставались наедине.

Канесада помнил ту встречу, что изменила все в их отношениях. Был вечер, взошла луна, он сидел на энгаве рядом с Миказуки, и понял, что ему нравится вот так сидеть, смотреть на серп луны, отраженный в пруде. Спокойствие, исходящее от Миказуки, было разлито в воздухе, и сердце Канесады отдыхало от трудов и волнений. Он не хотел разговаривать, хотел просто сидеть вот так — под луной, рядом с другой луной.

Но луна не терпела недосказанности.

— Напомни, зачем ты пришел, — нарушил тишину Миказуки.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — пробормотал Канесада. Он хотел поговорить о том, что мучило его уже некоторое время. Почему именно с Миказуки, ведь что бы он себе ни воображал, они не были близки? У него не было ответа на этот вопрос.

— Начни с окономияки. Вижу, ты проголодался.

Миказуки всегда предлагал еду гостям. Иногда Канесада принимал предложение. Но сегодня у него не было настроения, подходящего для вечерней трапезы.

— Тебя беспокоит не то, что ты увидел смерть Хиджикаты Тошидзо, — сказал Миказуки. — А то, что ты узнал от него, пока он был жив.

А еще Миказуки, как всегда, читал молчание Канесады как открытую книгу.

— Ты говорил с ним, — продолжал Миказуки. — Говорил со своим бывшим хозяином прежде, чем увидел его смерть. Так?

— Так.

— И что он сказал? 

Канесаде было трудно говорить об этом даже с Кунихиро, присутствовавшем при той исторической беседе Хиджикаты и его меча в человеческом обличьи. Почему же с Миказуки было легко?

— Что я… что его меч — это его жизнь. Он сначала оставил меня… меч у себя, но потом передумал и отправил меня… свой меч домой. Он оставался воином до самого конца, он обрел свою решимость и я обрел свою.

Миказуки повернулся к нему лицом. Лунный серп вокруг его зрачков ярче сиял в сумерках. Канесада подумал, что мог бы смотреть в его глаза так долго, как он позволит.

— Ты больше не сожалеешь о том, что он не взял тебя в последний бой?

— Я не знаю.

— Но он был убит выстрелом. Будь ты с ним, все равно ничего не сумел бы изменить, так?

Миказуки любил точные формулировки, но эта сдавила сердце старой тоской, той, которая, как казалось Канесаде, уже отпустила его. Канесада выдержал его холодный взгляд — взгляд меча, потерявшего многих хозяев. У Канесады до Санивы был всего один хозяин. Миказуки прав: что он мог бы сделать против огнестрельного оружия?

— Не отвечай, — мягко закончил Миказуки. — Просто подумай об этом. И еще… Если ты хочешь приходить просто так, приходи просто так. Нам с тобой не нужна причина для того, чтобы вот так посидеть вместе.

— Не нужна, — как эхо повторил Канесада.

— Вот и прекрасно, — заключил Миказуки.

После этой беседы все стало намного проще. Канесада больше не испытывал священного трепета перед Миказуки, просто заходил, когда хотел, и проводил время наедине с одним из великих мечей Японии, своим старшим товарищем. Если уж старший так любезно сделал шаг навстречу.

 **Название:** Полет  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Канон:** дорама "Шинсенгуми!"  
**Размер:** драббл, 380 слов  
**Персонажи:** Сэризава Камо  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:**  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Полет"

Это похоже на полёт.

Самурай должен принять решение за семь вздохов — Сэризаве хватает и одного. Он живет так, словно летит: не останавливается и не раздумывает, делает то, что считает нужным и то, что хочет, и не оглядывается на прошлое.

Но Сэризава знает, что не летит, а падает, и вокруг — пустота. Он заполняет ее выпивкой, женщинами и сражениями и чувствует себя живым, пока пьян от сакэ, от страсти, вседозволенности и от чужого страха.

Только пустота все равно возвращается. Он оставил в прошлом и потерял слишком многое: товарищей, цели и идеалы, он не помнит, скольких убил и ради чего, да его это и не заботит. Но порой ему кажется, что он теряет себя, и тогда Сэризава испытывает тоску и неясное чувство, которое ему не хочется называть страхом — он давно уже разучился бояться. Он топит тоску в сакэ, утешается в объятиях О-Умэ, убивает какого-нибудь мятежника — или того, кто подвернется под руку, наслаждается собственной властью — и ненадолго забывается.

Иногда Сэризаве чудится, что у его личной пропасти появились стены, и с каждым днем они сжимаются все сильнее, грозя однажды раздавить. Стены эти — Мибу-Рошигуми, и поначалу они казались Сэризаве досадным недоразумением, с которым он вынужден сосуществовать и терпеть их дурацкие выходки.

Смотреть, как меняется мальчишка Окита, поддавшись его влиянию, и отдаляется от своих друзей, приятно и забавно. Хиджиката и Яманами раздражают: они похожи на назойливых щенков, которые пытаются скалить зубы и не знают своего места — и только Кондо Исами будит в его душе тяжёлую, душную злобу. Сэризава знает жизнь: идеалисты вроде Кондо быстро умирают или, растоптанные реальностью, теряют веру в свои идеалы и становятся такими же, как и все. Сэризава предпочел бы второй вариант: он очень хочет взглянуть в глаза Кондо, когда тот поймёт, что таким, как он, в этом мире не место.

Но Кондо не ломается, а у его смешного отряда обнаруживаются настоящие клыки. Ними умирает, и Сэризава неожиданно ясно понимает, что он станет следующим и что только Кондо удерживает Хиджикату и Яманами от его убийства.

Стены пропасти сближаются, а падение становится еще более стремительным и неотвратимым, и Сэризава ненавидит Кондо и его людей, ненавидит собственное бессилие, а его существование превращается в мучительное ожидание развязки.

И когда они наконец приходят за ним, жизнь неожиданно вновь обретает краски. Сэризава бросается в бой, надеясь прихватить с собой на тот свет всех четверых, и это похоже на полет.

 

 **Название:** Вопрос подлинности  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** драббл, 995 слов  
**Персонажи:** Кондо Исами, Сэридзава Камо, Окита Содзи, Хидзиката Тосидзо  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор, повседневность  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Пересказ известного исторического анекдота от Хиллсборо и не менее известной байки про поддельный меч Кондо. Клеймо на подлинных клинках Нагасонэ Котэцу действительно включало в себя видоизменённый иероглиф "тигр".  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Вопрос подлинности"

— Это — Котэцу?

Презрительно усмехнувшись, Сэридзава повернул меч к свету, невежливо постучал ногтем по клейму и бросил победительный взгляд на Кондо.

— Жалкая подделка.

— Почему вы так уверены? — не удержался Хидзиката. Кондо убито молчал.

— Посмотри, — Сэридзава опять ткнул пальцем в клинок, надуваясь от гордости признанного знатока. — Клеймо "пронзённый тигр" у настояшего Котэцу выглядит иначе. У "тигра" вот эта черта должна быть удлинённой и загнутой, наподобие хвоста. Это отличительный знак мечей Котэцу. А "тигр" без "хвоста" — явная фальшивка. Сколько ты заплатил за него?

— Двадцать рё, — выдавил Кондо.

— На двадцать рё больше, чем он стоит. Впрочем, я не удивлён. Крестьянину ли разбираться в оружии? — Сэридзава бросил клинок на циновку. — Забирай свою железку. Сгодится на кухне овощи чистить.

Не поднимая глаз, Кондо подобрал меч и вдвинул в ножны.

— Нам повезло, что среди нас есть такой знаток, как вы, — холодно процедил Хидзиката.

— Это точно! — радостно откликнулся сидящий у порога Окита. — Господин Сэридзава всё знает, ведь правда же?

Хидзиката метнул на него уничтожающий взгляд, но Окита, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжал:

— Кстати, о тиграх. Вы, Сэридзава-сэнсэй, ещё не были в зверинце? Тут неподалёку показывают заморских птиц и зверей, очень забавно.

— Что с того? — лениво проговорил Сэридзава. Содзи чуть-чуть подался вперёд — точно рыбак, что готовится подсечь ходящую в глубине рыбу.

— А в том зверинце живого тигра выставляют. Только слухи ходят, — Окита доверительно понизил голос, — что это никакой не тигр, а человек в тигриной шкуре. Подделка, одним словом.

По лицу Сэридзавы разлилась медленная самодовольная усмешка.

— Дурачьё, — процедил он. — Мещане. Где уж им знать, как выглядит настоящий тигр...

— Вот именно, — вздохнул Окита. — Где уж им...

Сэридзава ухмыльнулся ещё шире и пружинисто поднялся на ноги, цапнув мечи с подставки.

— Ну так я посмотрю, что это за фигляр вздумал выдавать себя за тигра, — объявил он, выходя. — Пусть не думает, что ему под силу провести самурая.

Ниими и Хираяма поспешили следом, и уже во дворе за ними увязался вездесущий Матасабуро.

— Ну и что всё это значит, Созди? — хмуро спросил Кондо, когда они остались втроём.

Окита невинно округлил глаза.

— А что? Я про этот зверинец давно слышал. Просто забыл рассказать, а тут вы про тигров... Я, кстати, и сам хотел сходить посмотреть. Можно, сэнсэй? — и, выпалив это, испарился из комнаты быстрее, чем Кондо успел ответить.

— Что за лисица в него вселилась? — буркнул Кондо. Хидзиката нехорошо сощурил глаза.

— А знаешь, Кат-тян, — проговорил он, — я тоже не прочь посмотреть на этого хвалёного тигра. Пойдём?

 

Местонахождение зверинца можно было угадать издалека — по толпе, запрудившей соседние переулки. Хотя перед вооружёнными ронинами люди опасливо расступались, всё же Сэридзава и его спутники увязли в этой толпе, и Кондо с Хидзикатой нагнали их у самой ограды. Смотрителю, заикнувшемуся про деньги, Ниими сунул под нос кулак. Поскольку в кулаке был зажат обнажённый вакидзаси, смотритель умолк и с перепугу пропустил за ограду не только Сэридзаву с дружками, но и Хидзикату, и даже замешкавшегося Кондо, которого Хидзиаката вовремя дёрнул за рукав.

Навстречу им бросился какой-то молодчик в засаленном кимоно — не то сам хозяин зверинца, не то приказчик. Кондо прибавил шагу, торопясь убрать бедолагу с дороги, пока Сэридзава не рассвирепел окончательно, но в толпе уже нашлись доброжелатели. Хозяина мигом подхватили под локти и отвели в сторонку; проходя мимо, Кондо уловил опасливый шёпот: "Да вы что! Это же главарь Мибу-ро... да, тех самых! Вы лучше ему не перечьте, а то он и вас... вместе с тигром-то..."

Тем временем Сэридзава, подбоченясь и картинно опустив руку на мечи, остановился у самой большой клетки. Немалую часть этой клетки занимал какой-то холм, покрытый полосатой тканью модной жёлто-чёрной расцветки.

— Сейчас посмотрим, что это за тигр! — хохотнул Сэридзава и постучал по прутьям клетки рукоятью меча. В ответ холм пошевелился и принялся вставать, вытягивая сначала передние, потом задние лапы. Поднялась массивная голова с круглыми прижатыми ушами и злыми глазами цвета зеленоватого янтаря, приоткрылись в зевке длинные клыки...

Видимо, в эту минуту какое-то сомнение всё же закралось в голову Сэридзавы, потому что он нерешительно оглянулся на своих приятелей, но тут заметил в толпе Кондо и Хидзикату и презрительно отвернулся. С независимым видом выдернул меч из ножен — люди за ним шарахнулись назад, чудом избежав давки, — и, подойдя к решётке вплотную, он рявкнул во всё горло:

— Снимай шкуру, мошенник, или я сам её с тебя сниму!

И ткнул мечом в морду предполагаемого обманщика, чуть не задев нежный розовый нос.

Громовой рык огласил окрестности зверинца, и решётка из толстых железных прутьев содрогнулась от удара могучей лапы. Острые кривые когти, каждый в три-четыре суна длиной, угрожающе скрежетнули по металлу.

Через мгновение все присутствующие имели удовольствие наблюдать редкое зрелище — моментально протрезвевшего и даже несколько бледного Сэридзаву, отскочившего от клетки на добрых пять шагов.

— А тигр-то настоящий, — озадаченно буркнул он, убирая меч от греха подальше в ножны.

Хозяин зверинца украдкой вытер со лба холодный пот. Тигр фыркнул в усы и отошёл от решётки, раздражённо хлеща себя хвостом по бокам.

Сэридзава озирался по сторонам, ища, на ком бы сорвать злость. Взгляд его упал на клетку с попугаями, и он недолго думая указал на них веером.

— А это что такое? — рявкнул он. — Почему птицы зелёные? Ты зачем птиц покрасил, жулик?

Со стороны зевак раздалось приглушённое хихиканье. Сэридзава быстро обернулся, багровея от ярости, но насмешников не было видно, а за спиной обнаружился лишь Матасабуро, кусающий губы в отчаянной попытке скрыть ухмылку. Впрочем, эта ухмылка быстро увяла под тяжестью командирского взгляда, который сулил наглецу что-то очень нехорошее.

Хидзиката тоже расслышал подозрительные звуки — как будто рядом, спрятавшись за спинами зрителей, кто-то загибался от беззвучного хохота. Он тихо ругнулся, отпихнул в сторону ближайшего ротозея и выволок на свет икающего от смеха Содзи.

— Развлекаешься? — грозно спросил Хидзиката. Окита только замахал руками.

— Да ладно вам! Весело же получилось!

Хидзиката вздохнул.

— Он теперь пуще прежнего взбеленится. И тебе ещё припомнит.

— Ну и ладно, — с неожиданной серьёзностью проговорил Окита. — Зато не будет цепляться к Кондо-сэнсэю и к его мечу. Спорю на что угодно, что мы больше не услышим ни одного дурного слова про Котэцу.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен, — как-то очень по-взрослому усмехнулся Содзи. — Он самолюбивый. Сам не захочет вспоминать, как сел в лужу, и другим не позволит. Думаю, — тут его ухмылка стала совсем уж бесовской, — с этого дня слово "тигр" будет под запретом среди Мибу-Росигуми.

 

 **Название:** На неведомых дорожках  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** драббл, 854 слова  
**Канон:** мультиканон  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Химура Кеншин, Сайто Хаджиме (Шимару) в количестве  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** пародия, экшен  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Кого только не встретишь на узких горных тропах...  
**Примечание:** Кеншин из «Бродяги Кеншина», Сайто — отовсюду, озеро и массовка из Гинтамы и Хакуоки  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "На неведомых дорожках"

 

Хитокири Баттосай озадаченно смотрел на тело, которое полминуты назад разрубил от плеча до пояса. Убитый продолжал сжимать окровавленной рукой оружие. В этом не было ничего удивительного, но труп выглядел куда более целым, чем в момент падения, что в голове уже не укладывалось. Кеншин многого не понимал в жизни, но со смертью все было намного проще — до этого боя.

Упавшие с неба воины в широкополых шляпах не выкрикивали лозунгов и названий техник, зато отлично дрались и не умирали от смертельных ударов. Если бы не возникший из ниоткуда молчаливый незнакомец, история Баттосая бесславно оборвалась бы на затерянной в горах тропе и он подвел бы Кацура-сана и Такасуги-сана.

Услышав тихий скрип и шелест позади, Кеншин развернулся в прыжке и вскинул катану. Но тут же отвел оружие в сторону, растерянно хлопая глазами.

На месте неожиданного помощника — бледного самурая в дорожной одежде — оказался тип в гайдзинской форме, с лицом японца и густой копной волос, куда более рыжих, чем у самого Кеншина. Держа в правой руке и меч, и плотные листы, напоминающие бумагу, левой он поразительно быстро писал. Пока Баттосай решал: это надо рубить или сперва заглянуть в записи, перед лицом уже замаячила надпись:

«Нараку, как зомби, убивает только удар по шее».

Если только что стоявший за спиной самурай был неразговорчивым, то этот, похоже, — вовсе немым. Взгляд незнакомца расфокусировался, и он начал покачиваться, будто уснув с открытыми глазами. Кеншин неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. Возможно, у этого человека непорядок с головой? Отсюда и странная внешность… Он уже решил было предложить помощь, но странный тип очнулся так же внезапно, как впал в задумчивость.

«Или выстрел в голову. Лучше из базуки».

О базуках, Нараку и зомби Баттосаю слышать не доводилось, зато первый совет вполне соответствовал его представлениям о решении вопросов и, судя по неподвижности обезглавленных противников, был верным. Похоже, человек перед ним не был врагом: чудной, в одежде варваров, но катану держал привычно и в той же руке, что соратник по недавней схватке… Сложив эти факты, Кеншин решил не задавать неловких вопросов — новый товарищ ведь не спрашивал, почему разящий меч патриотов блуждает в горах в поисках сказочного озера, пока другие сражаются за светлое будущее, а Кацура-сана и вовсе никто не охраняет.

Конечно, тот и не мог спросить — они же до сих пор не знакомы, — но Кеншину-то ясно, где его место. Что бы сказал Такасуги-сан, узнав, как Баттосай выполняет свои обязанности… Вот только Кацура-сан сказал, что Такасуги-сан умирает. И не из-за козней врагов, а просто… просто так получилось, и спасать его надо немедленно… Как все сложно! И как хорошо, что Кацура-сан прямо приказал, избавив от колебаний.

В любом случае, сейчас с сомнениями было покончено. Сражение доказало, что его не отослали за ненадобностью, что задание не могли поручить другому, значит и озеро Жизни наверняка существует!

Кеншин кивнул, благодаря за написанный совет, и снова вскинул катану. Тело приняло стойку, прежде чем разум осознал: новый знакомый — опять! — сменил лицо, обернувшись давним недругом.

Шинсенгуми-но-кумичо.

Сайто Хаджиме.

В Киото Баттосай атаковал бы в ту же секунду, но здесь и сейчас эта встреча оказалась последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения. Ещё не зная, что сделает, он набрал полную грудь воздуха и… остался на месте: напасть на врага, невозмутимо собиравшего в хвост волосы, впервые показалось неправильным, подобрать слова для любезной беседы тем более не удалось.

— Баттосай, — Сайто решил проблему за него, сопроводив слова легким поклоном. — Лучше по сторонам смотри, пока ещё воронье не налетело.

Знакомая резкость слов контрастировала со спокойной вежливостью тона, все больше расшатывая душевное равновесие. Только этим Кеншин мог объяснить, что опустил катану и путано спросил:

— А зачем?

К счастью, Сайто понял без развернутых пояснений.

— Думаю, за тем же, — шинсеновец качнул головой в сторону брошенных у дорогу кувшинов. — Если нечисть так от местной воды ползает, значит, не зря искали.

Кеншин поверил сразу — мысль, что Сайто явился по его голову, мелькнула и пропала.

— Осмелюсь спросить, у вас тоже кто-то…

— Не твое дело, Баттосай! — лязгающие интонации направили разговор в привычное русло, и Кеншин сразу почувствовал себя уверенней. — До озера вместе?

— Не хочу признавать, но их компания нравится мне меньше.

Сайто с профессиональным любопытством тронул отрубленную руку, ощупью пытавшуюся нашарить выпавший из нее кунай.

— Кто они? — без особой надежды на ответ спросил Кеншин.

— Не представляю. Но проблем больше, чем от расецу.

Сайто отвел с лица сиреневую челку и превратился в создание небесной красоты. Кеншин ойкнул и отступил на два шага.

— Идем? — деловито предложило создание, подбирая кувшины.

Диковинного кроя одежду украшали цветочные узоры, но ножны по-прежнему угрожающе покачивались у правого бока — странным образом, это успокаивало и примиряло с действительностью. Бросив искать разумное объяснение происходящему, Кеншин сосредоточился на приказе Кацура-сана. Вряд ли тот предполагал, что для выполнения задания придётся действовать сообща с Шинсенгуми, но в способности волков Мибу идти по следу Кеншин убеждался чаще, чем хотелось бы. Если озеро с целебной водой существовало, то в компании с Сайто шансы найти его возросли многократно.

Когда возле сияющей заводи их окружили воины с лицами, скрытыми густыми тенями, загадочный красавец поднял меч — и в лавандовых, опушенных длинными ресницами глазах Кеншин прочитал не раз виденное: «Аку. Соку. Дзан.» Как бы Сайто ни выглядел, главное оставалось неизменным. Поняв, что опаснейший из противников в этот раз бьётся на его стороне, Баттосай с легким сердцем встал плечом к плечу с Сайто Хаджиме.

У таинственных «зомби» в черном не осталось шансов.[/MORE]

 

 **Название:** По доброй традиции  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** драббл, 903 слова  
**Канон:** Peacemaker Kurogane + разнообразный фанон  
**Персонажи:** комсостав Синсэнгуми  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Поддерживать сложившийся имидж отряда - дело нелёгкое  
**Примечание:** по внутрикомандной заявке  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "По доброй традиции"

— Ну? — Кондо обвёл собравшихся мрачным взглядом. — Есть предложения?  
Окита кашлянул. Вряд ли для того, чтобы привлечь внимание, но остальные немедленно посмотрели на него.  
— Ну... — смущённо проговорил он. — Например, котята.  
— Котята? — с отвращением повторил Хидзиката.  
— Все любят котят, — увереннее продолжил Окита, не обращая внимания на гримасы замкома. — Если наловить много котят и раздать их в хорошие руки то мы, во-первых, сделаем доброе дело. Во-вторых, укрепим репутацию отряда. В-третьих...  
— Уже было, — скучным голосом прервал его Сайто.  
— Правда? — огорчился Окита.  
Сайто вздохнул.  
— Раздача котят, — начал он, загибая пальцы. — Раздача щенков. Ловля сбежавших поросят в разнообразных местах.  
— А почему во множественном числе? — возмутился Окита. Сайто не обратил внимания.  
— Ловля несуществующего демона на рынке Нисики.  
— Очень даже существующего! — возмутился уже Харада.  
— Ловля Сакамото Рёмы в общественных банях с последующим сносом бань.  
— Не столько последующим, сколько сопутствующим, — педантично поправил Яманами.  
— Переодевание в чужую форму.  
— Это Рёма виноват! — не выдержал Кондо.  
— Размещение на улицах капканов с надписью "Для Тёсю"...  
— Ну кто мог знать, что в таком просвещённом городе живёт столько неграмотных людей? — смутился Нагакура.  
— Массовый забег по городу за тетрадью замкома.  
— Вот об этом можно было и промолчать, — буркнул Хидзиката.  
Сайто дисциплинированно умолк.  
— Мда... Похоже, мы и впрямь исчерпали все идеи. — подытожил Кондо. — Я не могу больше ничего придумать. А вы?  
— Может, не будем ничего изобретать, а просто пойдём выпьем? — робко предложил Тодо.  
— В Симабаре, — быстро уточнил Харада.  
Последовало заметное оживление.  
— Кстати, о Симабаре, — негромко обронил Ямадзаки. Он, как всегда, скромно расположился у дверей, в тени сёдзи, и о его незаметном присутствии все уже успели забыть. — Поступили сведения, что среди местных ойран могут скрываться переодетые шпионы из Тёсю. Возможно, даже наёмные убийцы. Я бы рекомендовал...  
— Сусуму! — У Харады опасно разгорелись глаза. — Сусуму, ты гений! Ребята, я знаю, что делать!  
Он вскочил с места и триумфально оглядел командиров и товарищей.  
— Мы пойдём в Симабару искать шпионов!  
— И что? — не понял Окита.  
— И разденем всех куртизанок! Для проверки! Если найдём переодетого шпиона — убьём. А не найдём, так хоть повеселимся!  
— О нас будут говорить минимум неделю, — Нагакура сладко зажмурился.  
— Дольше, — уверенно сказал Сайто.  
— Да-а... — Тодо потёр ладони.  
— Нет!!! — От начальственного рыка Хидзикаты все дружно втянули головы в плечи, а Харада шлёпнулся на пол там, где стоял. — Не сметь! Запрещаю!  
Вскочив с места, замком обвёл всех грозным взглядом, сулящим нарушителям запрета мучительную смерть и три наряда вне очереди, — и вышел стремительно, словно за ним гнались.  
В наступившей тишине створка сёдзи жалобно заскрипела и выпала наружу. Впрочем, этого никто не услышал, потому что все благоразумно зажали уши руками.  
— Кхм, — Кондо первым нарушил ошеломлённое молчание. — Правда, Харада-кун, это ты недодумал. Плохая идея. Не надо так.  
— Да почему плохая-то? — расстроился Харада. — Нам — веселье, девушкам — бесплатная реклама.  
Кондо возвёл глаза к небесам и тяжело вздохнул.  
— А ты подумай. Половина этих девушек — бывшие или нынешние подруги Тоси. Догадайся с трёх раз, кому именно придётся их утешать после пережитого испуга — и в какой именно форме они потребуют от него извинений.  
— Ну, так это только половина, — попытался возразить Харада, но уверенности в его лице поубавилось.  
— А вторая половина прибежит сюда жаловаться на наше самоуправство. И, учитывая, кто является главным предметом раздора между первыми и вторыми, я совершенно уверен, что возмещение ущерба они захотят получить... хм... не деньгами, в общем.  
Харада тяжело вздохнул, но проглотил возражения.  
— Извините, — робко подал голос Ито. Большую часть совещания он просидел с круглыми, как у гайдзина, глазами, и на его лице явственно читалось: "Куда я попал и кто все эти идиоты?"  
— Извините, но... не ли кто-нибудь любезен объяснить мне, зачем мы должны совершать эти странные действия.  
— Ну, как же? — опешил Кондо. — Всегда так было!  
— Ну, не всегда, — уточнил Яманами. — Но, знаете ли, как-то повелось, что с нашим отрядом всегда случается что-нибудь забавное. То котята, то поросята, то происки врагов...  
— То Тэцу, — Окита тихо прыснул в кулак.  
— Люди уже привыкли, — поддакнул Тодо. — Если с нами месяц ничего не происходит, начинают беспокоиться...  
— А то! — самодовольно усмехнулся Нагакура. — Мы же главное развлечение Киото!  
— Так что, когда враги и котята кончаются, а Рёма куда-нибудь уезжает, нам приходится устраивать что-нибудь эдакое своими силами, — заключил Кондо.  
— Но, позвольте! — Ито беспомощно развёл руками. — Что подумают наши высокие покровители? Такой удар по репутации Синсэнгуми...  
— Вот уж чем-чем, а котятами нашу репутацию не испортить! — фыркнул Харада.  
— Но ведь это же вредит вашим прямым обязанностям! Синсэнгуми должны наводить страх и трепет!..  
— Тогда враги будут разбегаться от нас, — резонно возразил Сайто. — А так все, наоборот, сами к нам лезут. Сплошная польза.  
— Действительно, — подтвердил Ямадзаки. — Никто из мятежников не воспринимает нас всерьёз. В подслушанных разговорах преобладают определения "олухи", "придурки" и "шуты гороховые".  
У Ито вытянулось лицо.  
— К тому же, — улыбнулся Кондо, — так мы показываем горожанам, что заботимся не только об их безопасности, но и о хорошем настроении. Вы бы слышали, какие анекдоты о нас рассказывают!  
— И даже стихи пишут на мостах!  
— И песни! Правда, всё больше неприличные...  
— Это Рёма сочинил!  
— А вот и нет! Про замкома в Симабаре — это Симпати сложил! Только он не признается!  
— Содзи, гад! Обещал же никому не рассказывать!  
— Это я господину Хидзикате обещал не рассказывать, а его тут и нет!  
— Прибью!  
— На помощь!  
Все, включая разъярённого Нагакуру и хохочушего Окиту, обернулись к отсутствующей двери. Там стоял Тэцу, перепачканный с головы до ног, взъерошенный и несчастный; по комнате пополз явственный хлевный душок.  
— Свиньи! — всхлипнул Тэцу. — Я их!.. А они меня!..  
— Сбежали? — выдохнул Кондо.  
— В город? — уточнил Харада.  
Тэцу кивнул и залился слезами. Остальные переглянулись, не веря своему счастью.  
— Банзай! — первым заорал Кондо. — Отряд, стройся! За свиньями — бегом марш!  
— Банзай! — дружным хором грянули офицеры.

Кажется, именно в тот день Ито Каситаро и осознал, что вступил куда-то не туда...

 

 **Название:** Пламенная речь  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** драббл, 720 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кондо Исами, Мацудайра Катамори, мельком Хиджиката Тошизо и Сайто Хаджиме  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор, POV  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Как Мацудайра учил Кондо правильно вдохновлять рядовых бойцов Шинсенгуми на бой, и что из этого вышло  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Пламенная речь"

— Кондо Исами, правда ли то, что я слышал о вас?

Я замер, не понимая, в чем именно должен признаться перед Мацудайра-сама. На всякий случай я сделал виноватое лицо и от усердия стукнулся лбом об пол. Разумеется, промахнулся мимо циновки и поцарапался об эту проклятую всеми ёкаями шершавую доску. Но я терпел, как и положено истинному самураю, которого отчитывает его даймё.

— Скажите в чем моя вина, и я клянусь, что исправлю ее, — покаянно произнес я.

— Вы каждый раз, провожая солдат Шинсенгуми на опасное задание, ободряете их, так?

— Да, господин!

И что тут плохого? Разве это не естественно для командира? Я за них переживаю, хочу, чтобы они шли в бой полными веры в себя. Однако я не стал задавать этот вопрос вслух. Что-то мне смутно подсказывало, что я могу жестоко ошибиться, и мне потом достанется еще больше.

— И о чем же вы им говорите? — Господин продолжал подводить меня к моим ошибкам.

— Чтобы они не беспокоились за свое будущее... и что после задания он смогут хорошо отдохнуть, — ответил я осторожно. Чуть не вспотел, подбирая подходящую фразу — совершенно честную и как можно более расплывчатую.

— Мне кажется, это плохой способ вдохновить людей, господин Кондо. Попробуйте что-нибудь более пафосное, более возвышенное. Ну же, попытайтесь!

— Прямо здесь? — опешил я, подняв голову от пола. Но, получив утвердительный кивок, сдался. — Слушаюсь, господин.

— Начните с того, что вы им обычно говорите, — Мацудайра–сама излучал доброжелательность и сочувствие. Я несколько взбодрился, поняв, что наказывать меня прямо сейчас и здесь не собираются.

— Бойцы, — начал я свою обычную речь. — Вы идете на опасное задание! Вы можете быть ранены или даже убиты. Но…

Вот здесь обычно шла короткая фраза о том, что те, кто вернутся живыми, пойдут кутить в Шимабару на денежки, которые отстегнёт наш щедрый даймё. А если кто-то погибнет, то эти деньги передадут его семье. Почему-то мне показалось, что Мацудайра-сама не одобрит такое воззвание. Что же тогда ему может понравиться? Что он посчитает правильным и вдохновляющим? Что же… ну?!

— Э-э... Вы погибнете не напрасно... вы защитники родины, сам сёгун надеется на вас? — предположил я, и увидев ободряющую улыбку, решил, что пока все правильно.

— Помните о том, что вы настоящие самураи!.. — Хотя, если честно, в нашем отряде не так уж много самураев.

— Вы должны следовать бусидо!.. — Ага, кабы еще все в нашей пестрой компании знали, что это такое.

— Вы должны показать себя достойными сынами Страны восходящего солнца перед лицом любой опасности, стать несокрушимой стеной на пути врага!.. — Увы, нас слишком мало для этого.

— ...и привести армию к победе! — Тут я хватил через край, но Мацудайра-сама явно пребывал в восторге.

— Боги и предки смотрят на вас и не оставят своей милостью! — Ну... по крайней мере, я хочу верить, что им есть какое-то дело до нас.

Господин смотрел на меня с умилением.

— Вы меня порадовали, господин Кондо. Пожалуйста, пусть теперь каждый раз ваша речь будет такой же яркой, пламенной и трогающей сердца до слёз.

Он и впрямь изволил прослезиться! Польщенный такой честью, я снова пал ниц.

 

***

Я устало отложил кисточку. В этот раз доклад не клеился, хоть убей, а отправлять его нужно было сегодня. Нет, если быть точным, — ещё вчера. Но вчера я потратил слишком много времени в Шима… словом, на свои личные дела. Да, я люблю ее, я хочу быть с ней чаще, но получается плохо. Неважно.

— Кондо-кёкутё, — в дверь вошел Сайто. — Хиджиката-фукутё отправляет на задание бойцов.

— Хорошо, уже иду, — отозвался я, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Я вышел на крыльцо. Во дворе уже выстроились ребята, готовые идти на смерть ради сёгуната. Меня встретили радостными криками, но Тоши сурово посмотрел на них, и ребята подобрались, сразу вспомнив о воинской дисциплине.

Встав перед строем, я сунул руку в рукав кимоно. Бумажки с подсказкой там не оказалось — наверное, я забыл её в доме. К счастью, я никогда не жаловался на плохую память.

Откашлявшись, я начал прочувствованную речь о сёгуне, родине и самурайском долге. Выходило гладко, даже лучше, чем перед князем, только вот... почему вокруг стало так тихо?

Я замолчал, оглядываясь по сторонам и встречая везде изумленные, хмурые, непонимающие взгляды. Даже в глазах Тоши читалось: "Кат-тян, ты с ума сошел — такую чушь пороть?"

Мне стало не по себе. Скомкав в душе неловкость, я выпрямился.

— А когда надерем задницы всем мятежникам, вы сможете пойти в Шимабару и там хорошенько покутить! — продолжил я, — А если кто-то из вас погибнет, мы всегда поддержим его семью!

— Да-а!!! — восторженно завопили бойцы, готовые идти в огонь и воду.

"Простите, Мацудайра-сама. Кажется, не выйдет из меня вдохновителя…"

 

 **Название:** Волчья тропа  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** драббл, 517 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сайто Хаджиме  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** сонгфик, по "песне волка".  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Сайто дают задание задание: найти и обезвредить преступника. Командир третьего отряда разбирается с этим по-своему.  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Волчья тропа"

Их было двое — охотник и жертва.

Один рвался прочь затравленным зверем, надеясь на передышку и моля небеса и богов, чтобы ему дали возможность уцелеть. Он хотел жить не меньше других. И уж явно не меньше тех, кого убил.

Другой… Другой бесшумно скользил за ним, звериным чутьем определяя дорогу даже в неверном свете луны. Он шел по следу молча, неутомимо, не позволяя себе даже краткой остановки. Он чуял: дичь впереди, она пытается убежать. Но ей это не удастся. Сайто знал, что настигнет добычу. Еще никто и никогда не уходил от него — ни свои, ни, тем более, чужие.

Преступник заметался, из-за паники не разбирая дороги. Кинувшись в одну сторону, в другую, ободрав локти о шершавые стволы деревьев, он испуганно замер. Мягкие шаги уверенного в себе хищника, — вот что он слышал. И осознавал приближение смерти, как чего-то неизбежного.

— Пощады, — хрипло вырвалось у него.

Сайто даже не замедлил шага. Хрупкие женщины, беспомощные дети, одряхлевшие старики тоже хотели жить. Они тоже молили о пощаде. И что? Разве он кого-то щадил, это жалкое создание, умоляющее лишь о жизни?

Сайто знал: отпускать этого человека нельзя. Свобода неминуемо приведет к новым убийствам. Тюрьма может не удержать его. И круг замкнется.

У Сайто были свои понятия о справедливости.

— Почему ты не оставишь меня в покое? — Дрожащие руки вытаскивают меч. Затравленный взгляд отражается в неверном блеске луны на плоскости лезвия. Он осознает так же четко, как то, что рассвет обязательно будет — Сайто не пощадит его. Одно движение клинка, и все.

И он бросается вперед, к своей смерти, отчаянно замахнувшись мечом.

— Почему молчишь? Презираешь, да? И чем ты лучше меня?!

Сайто не отвечает. Ему нет нужды тратить время на бесполезные разговоры. И тратить слова на того, кто даже меч толком держать не умеет, — тоже.

Короткий удар — быстрее, чем биение сердца, — и все кончено. Тело тяжело валится в мокрую от росы траву.

Луна потихоньку исчезает за горизонтом, и небо начинает светлеть. Резким взмахом Сайто стряхивает капли крови с клинка и возвращает меч в ножны. Задание выполнено. Он бросает хмурый взгляд на распростертое тело и уходит.

Ему не жаль убивать тех, кто недостоин даже называться человеком; жаль лишь портить хорошую сталь этой грязной кровью. Куда тяжелее, когда приходится идти по следу тех, с кем еще совсем недавно пил саке, и чью спину прикрывал. Но Сайто никогда не жаловался, никогда не просил заменить его. Предателей он не любил ещё больше, чем трусов и неумех. Но сильнее всего он презирал тех, кто способен драться лишь с детьми и беспомощными стариками. Что ж, пусть тогда попробуют сразиться с ним, матерым волком.

На бледном лице появилась тень усмешки, больше похожая на оскал.

Сайто возвращался в штаб. Он знал, что его ни о чем не спросят, — да он и не желал ни о чем рассказывать. Разве что доложить Хиджикате о выполненном задании. А то, что не удалось захватить преступника живым... что ж, он покается в этой оплошности. Ничего не поделать, негодяй сопротивлялся при аресте. А об истинных причинах Хиджиката и сам догадается.

Впереди показались огни казарм, и они словно выжгли остатки сомнений. Там его уже давно ждали — с отчетом, новостями и чашкой саке.

А, впрочем, саке подождет еще немного — до следующего преступника.

 

 **Название:** Диалоги за чашечкой чая  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** драббл, 924 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ито Каситаро, Яманами Кэйскэ (Саннан)  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** повседневность, ангст  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Ито пытается перевербовать Саннана, однако у него это не получается.  
**Примечание/Предупреждения:** повествование в форме диалога  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Диалоги за чашечкой чая"

— Какая редкая удача, что в этот прекрасный вечер в штабе почти никого нет.

— Что же вас привело в мою скромную комнату, Ито-сан?

— Право же, Саннан-сан, — кажется, друзья так вас называют? — я могу подумать, что вы не рады видеть меня.

— В таком случае, я хотел бы искупить свою вину чашкой чая. Только, прошу вас, пусть это будет как в чайной церемонии: никакой политики, никаких неприятных тем. Вы согласны?  
— Согласен ли? Ради вашего общества я соглашусь и на большее.

— Надеюсь, мои скромные умения не оскорбят ваш вкус.

— А я уверен, что чай, заваренный вами, будет превосходен.

— Вы мне льстите. Прошу вас, присаживайтесь сюда.

— Благодарю. Вы умеете позаботиться о гостях. Довольно часто посещаете гейш?

— Прошу меня простить. Времени для развлечений, пусть и столь изысканных, у меня просто не остается. Что делать, работа отнимает не только досуг, но и личную жизнь. Надеюсь, у вас с этим обстоит получше?

— У меня, к сожалению, тоже не хватает времени на развлечения. Я даже не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз позволял себе наслаждаться приятной беседой об искусстве и красотах природы. Когда же я любовался цветением сакуры, белизной первого снега или опаданием багряных листьев? Уже не помню. Но у вас вроде бы частые свидания с Акесато?

— Акесато? А вы неплохо осведомлены о том, что происходит в наших дружных... надеюсь, всё же дружных рядах. К сожалению, я не могу посещать ее так часто, как мне бы хотелось.

— Ваша работа, Саннан-сан, не дает вам расслабиться. Может быть, стоит подумать о другой деятельности?

— Сожалею, но я не могу поступить подобным образом. Меня сочтут дезертиром, и приговорят к сэппуку. Я не боюсь, но пока не вижу причин прощаться с жизнью. У меня еще остались дела в этом мире.

— Саннан-сан, поверьте, я глубоко сочувствую вашему положению. Вы растрачиваете свои таланты впустую — и на кого? На безродных авантюристов, поддерживающих сёгуна. Но ведь ему скоро конец. На что он надеется, хотел бы я знать, — на удачу, милость богов или на что-то ещё? В любом случае, дни Токугава уже сочтены. Лишь власть, освященная богами, способна выдержать проверку временем. Небеса помогут своему избраннику, а мы — мы можем послужить орудием их воли. Неужели вы не задумывались об этом? Вы же, как и я, всегда считали, что страной должен править государь, а не свора наместников. Так почему же вы заодно с теми, кто выступает на стороне бакуфу?

— Потому что так велит мне долг. Я верен императору, но я присягнул сёгуну. Единственное, чего я не смогу допустить даже в мыслях — чтобы сёгун пошел против императора. Но такого не будет, я уверен в этом. Его высочество такой же преданный слуга императора, как и мы. Просто он слишком много взял на себя. Увы, теперь мало кто сможет справиться с тем, что происходит в стране.

— Мы сможем. Саннан-сан, поверьте…

— Я хотел бы поверить, но не могу. Пока еще не могу. Я не вижу вокруг людей, способных вывести нашу страну из этого состояния. Всем нужны власть, деньги и сытая жизнь. Я не вправе их осуждать, но все-таки осуждаю. Хотя это и дурно с моей стороны.

— Не корите себя. Люди слабы, но мы должны стремиться к лучшему в себе. Пусть совершенства не достигнуть в один шаг — но когда-нибудь, в будущих жизнях...

— Где, возможно, уже не будет Японии.

— Не говорите так!

— Что поделать? Эта мысль уже давно не даёт мне покоя. Я немало времени потратил, наблюдая за людьми. Я смотрел, как ведут себя мои друзья, враги, соратники, простые люди и даже сторонники императора, — в них живёт некий затаённый страх. Все мы в глубине души предчувствуем что-то ужасное, но мало кто пытается сохранить хотя бы то хрупкое равновесие, что есть сейчас. Боюсь, я слишком слаб, чтобы справиться с тем знанием, что открылось мне. И всё же, чем бы это ни закончилось, я постараюсь не сожалеть ни о чем. Даже если пригласить в Киото Кондо было моей ошибкой.

— Ваша улыбка пугает меня. Это улыбка смертника, решившегося на последний шаг. Саннан-сан, пожалуйста, подумайте над моим предложением. Вы задумали нечто ужасное, а я хочу дать вам шанс выжить.

— Страх перед смертью? Это не пристало самураю. Однако должен признаться, что я сам не могу до конца избавиться от него. Ито-сан, я отдаю должное вашей проницательности: вы облекли мой замысел в слова, хотя я сам не решаюсь сказать об этом вслух. Быть может, пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем я осмелюсь на это. А возможно, я сделаю свой последний шаг уже завтра. Но я все еще надеюсь повлиять на Кондо-сана. Если он выслушает меня и поймет, как заблуждается... если Хиджиката-сан поддержит меня, а не его... Тогда все еще, может быть, обойдется. Но мои надежды становятся все тоньше и призрачней. Словно тающий лед.

— …

— Вы молчите. Но я вижу в ваших глазах осуждение. Я не могу поддержать вас, простите за откровенность. Мне хотелось бы надеяться на лучшее, но мой слабый разум подсказывает мне, что добиться этого будет неимоверно тяжело. Ох, простите, какой я неуклюжий! — пролил чай...

— Чай — это пустяки, в отличие от ваших мыслей. Вы твердо решились? Я всей душой хочу помочь вам, но вы отталкиваете мою помощь.

— Я не принял бы помощь даже от самых преданных и лучших друзей. Все, что мне сейчас осталось, — смириться или пасть. Смириться и сломать свою гордость я не могу. Пасть — означает потерять все. Наверное, мне уже и нечего терять, кроме жизни и чести.

— Но если вы уйдете… Боги, если это случится, вас же казнят, несомненно! Остаться в памяти людей дезертиром, отступником — неужели вы пойдёте на это?

— Прошу простить, но, кажется, мы уже давно говорим о непозволительных за чаем вещах. Не пора ли нам сменить тему? Или, может быть, выйдем на свежий воздух? Кто знает, что ждет снаружи.

— Снаружи холодно, Саннан-сан.

— Как и в моей душе, Ито-сан, как и в моей душе…

 

 **Название:** Cны о демоне  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Канон:** Hakuouki  
**Размер:** драббл, 222 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Казама/Хиджиката  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, UST  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Cны о демоне"

Хиджикате снова снился тот демон, из-за которого ему самому пришлось стать демоном. Во сне он был совсем другим: ничего не говорил про неотесанность Хиджикаты, его человеческом ничтожестве, не высказывал ни ненависти, ни презрения, ни равнодушия. И смотрел... Можно было даже сказать, он смотрел почти как Чизуру. "Почти" — потому что с преданным взглядом Чизуру не мог сравниться ничей взгляд. "Как" — потому что…

Или просто показалось? Но сон нельзя было перекрутить обратно и проверить.

Во сне демон сказал ему: «Если тебе нужна кровь, возьми мою. Ты продержишься дольше, тебе станет легче, не нужно так страдать».

И протянул руку, обнажил шею: можно было выбрать, откуда пить.

И Хиджикате хотелось этого, хотелось попробовать его крови, и не нужно было бы сдерживаться, как с Чизуру, и не нужно бояться.

Во сне он начинал пить, а демон смеялся. Но не над ним или его слабостью, а потому что это означало, что Хиджиката принял его.

А потом их губы встретились и Хиджиката проснулся в холодном поту. Он бы позвал Чизуру, но сам оставил ее за морем.

Что на него нашло, о чем его сны? И почему снова в памяти всплывает тот демон — да еще вот так?

Возможно, он просто устал и нуждался в долгом отдыхе. Но у него не было на это времени. Он пытался спать еще меньше, но усталость брала свое.

И он продолжал видеть сны о демоне.

 **Название:** Немного правды  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** драббл, 986 слов  
**Канон:** Rurouni Kenshin  
**Персонажи:** Сайто Хадзимэ (Фудзита Горо), Окубо Тосимити, Ямагата Аритомо, Ито Хиробуми, инспектор Кавадзи  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Частный разговор одного скромного полицейского с высокими чинами из правительства Мэйдзи.  
**Примечание:** незадолго до начала арки Киото  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Немного правды"

— Так что же? — Кавадзи первым не выдержал затянувшейся тишины. — Вам ясно задание, господин Фудзита?

Тот, к кому обращались, похлопал себя по карманам и с досадой вспомнил, что папиросы у него забрали на входе в кабинет. Вот держат же на службе идиотов-перестраховщиков... Нет, про страшного Сайто Хадзимэ много всяких небылиц рассказывали и рассказывают до сих пор, но папиросами он точно никого не убивал. Трубкой — было дело, но трубки давно уже вышли из моды.

— Вы ведь курите? — Окубо правильно истолковал его движение. — Прошу вас.

На столе мигом появились хрустальная пепельница и портсигар. Фудзита прикурил от свечи, с наслаждением затянулся. Сам он себе такие дорогие папиросы не позволял, довольствовался более простыми и забористыми сортами.

— Откровенно говоря, господа, я не понял, что от меня требуется.

— Да что тут понимать? — Ямагата говорил так глухо, словно у него болели все зубы разом. — Вы должны сыграть врага. Спровоцировать его на бой всерьёз, без пощады. И проверить, способен ли он сражаться на своём прежнем уровне. Вы были для него равным по силе противником... в те времена. Вы один можете оценить, достаточно ли он хорош сейчас.

— Это всё очень лестно, господин министр. Но при этом вы категорически запрещаете мне убивать его?

— Категорически, — Ямагата едва разжимал челюсти. — Если он погибнет, я лично обещаю вам самые тяжёлые последствия.

— В таком случае вынужден отказаться. — Фудзита с сожалением раздавил недокуренную папиросу в пепельнице.

Кавадзи строго покачал головой.

— Вы не можете отказаться. Это приказ.

— Приказ кому? — удивился Фудзита. — Фудзита Горо, безусловно, ваш подчинённый, и вы можете приказывать ему, но как это будет выглядеть? Напасть на дом честного гражданина, угрожать его близким — а без угроз тут не получится, поверьте, — наконец, затеять драку с применением запрещённого оружия... Да любой честный полицейский, если ему отдадут такой приказ, тут же положит на стол жетон.

— Хватит ломать комедию, Сайто! — Ито Хиробуми ударил кулаком по столу, его голос взлетел почти до визга, истерически надломившись в верхнем регистре. — "Честный полицейский"? Вы головорез и убийца, которому место в могиле! Вы смертник и должны быть благодарны уже за то, что вам позволили жить!..

— Господин Ито, — Сайто критически оглядел останки папиросы и взял ещё одну. — Вы заблуждаетесь по нескольким пунктам. Во-первых, я совершенно серьёзен. Во-вторых, головорезами в своё время называли не нас, а ваших подручных, в том числе и Баттосая. В-третьих, я до сих пор жив не из-за вашего милосердия, а потому, что я вам нужен. Нужен именно для тех дел, о которые можно запачкать руки. И, поскольку это вы нуждаетесь во мне, то не вам диктовать мне условия. — Он аккуратно стряхнул с папиросы пепел.

Ито побледнел и закусил ус.

— Осторожнее, — прошипел он, вставая. — Не забывайте, что вы уже не один, Сайто. У вас ведь есть жена и... сколько там лет вашему сыну? Вам следовало бы подумать об их благополучии, прежде чем демонстрировать здесь вашу наглость и дурное воспитание.

Сайто покосился на Окубо. Осадит своего заместителя или нет? Молчит? Ну, что ж...

— Господин Ито. Если бы я хоть на минуту поверил, что вам хватит глупости осуществить свою угрозу, меня бы здесь уже не было. Я был бы рядом со своей семьёй. А вот где были бы при этом вы — большой вопрос. Можно сказать, философский.

— Вы... — Ито пошёл неровными красными пятнами поверх бледности. — Вы... забываетесь! Я не позволю!

— Господин Ито, — голос Окубо не был громким, но властности в нём хватало на десятерых — она накрыла собравшихся тяжело и плотно, как океанская волна. — Пожалуйста, сядьте. Господин Сайто, мы поняли вашу позицию. Вынужден согласиться, мы не в том положении, чтобы приказывать вам. Поставим вопрос иначе. Что мы можем сделать для вас, чтобы вы согласились поучаствовать в проверке?

— А вот теперь мы подходим к самому интересному. — Сайто длинно затянулся. — Примерно полгода назад, господин Окубо, мы с вами имели беседу с глазу на глаз, во время которой обсудили условия нашего, так сказать, мирного сосуществования. Тогда я задал вам вопрос, на который вы не стали отвечать. Я хочу услышать ответ сейчас.

Окубо деревянно улыбнулся.

— Имаи признался и выдал сообщников. Они мертвы, он в тюрьме. Имя вашего командира очищено. Чего вам ещё надо?

— Мне плевать на исполнителей. Я хочу знать, кто отдал приказ.

— Вы знаете. — Окубо нервно сжал пальцы. — Вы же не из патриотизма записались в ополчение прошлым летом. Вы хотели рассчитаться с Сайго.

— И это тоже. Удобно сваливать вину на подозреваемых, которые уже мертвы, правда?

Окубо резко отодвинул стул и встал. Отошёл к камину, поворошил угли, хотя день и так был тёплый.

— Зачем вам это? Что толку копаться в старых могилах и тревожить мертвецов? Что изменится оттого, что вы будете знать точно?

— Это моя цена. На вашем задании мне придётся рискнуть шеей. Сразиться с Баттосаем — одно дело. Но сдерживать удары, чтобы не покалечить его, в то время как он будет биться в полную силу... Вы никогда не пробовали обниматься с разъярённой гадюкой?

— Что вам нужно?

— Всего лишь немного правды. Думаю, это справедливая плата за риск.

Несколько секунд Окубо молчал. Потом повернулся и взглянул Сайто в глаза.

— Да. Да, Сакамото мешал мне. Нам всем. Вы это хотели услышать? Фигуру, которая мешает, убирают с доски. Даже такую сильную, как конь-дракон.

Не изменившись в лице, Сайто погасил сигарету. В сказанном не было ничего неожиданного — для него лично.

— Что теперь? — Голос Окубо чуть-чуть дрогнул. — Вы удовлетворены? Или... должно быть, по вашим понятиям, меня теперь тоже надо убить?

Сайто уронил окурок в пепельницу.

— Убивать вас следовало раньше. А теперь... Вы собрали в своих руках слишком много ключевых нитей. И если вас не станет, то правительство рухнет, как марионетка без тростей. Я не собираюсь делать Сисио такой подарок.

Он встал и поднял со стола кепи.

— Я достану вам Баттосая, — сказал он. — Разбужу в нём прежнего убийцу, чтобы вы могли натравить его на Сисио. Но прежде, чем отправлять его в зубы к демонам, вы расскажете ему то, что рассказали мне. Это моё условие, господин Окубо. Немного правды — это меньшее из того, что вы ему задолжали.

...Дверь за ним закрылась без хлопка — но ещё долго в комнате стояла тишина. Ямагата отвернулся и глядел в окно; Кавадзи молча перебирал бумаги. На застывшего у камина Окубо никто не решался смотреть.

На календаре было первое мая 1878 года.

 

 **Название:** Год спустя  
**Автор:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Бета:** fandom Shinsengumi 2018  
**Размер:** драббл, 995 слов  
**Персонажи:** Хидзиката Тосидзо, Итимура Тэцуноскэ, Симада Кай, Сайто Хадзимэ, Нагакура Симпати  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** 1870 год. Хакодатэ, республика Эдзо.  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 — "Год спустя"

Первое, о чём думает Хидзиката, открыв глаза, — это о том, что с ночной работой пора заканчивать.

И в самом деле, сколько можно просыпаться, лёжа головой на исписанных листах, со следами туши на манжетах и на лице, с окостеневшей от неудобного положения шеей и гудящей головой, а главное — совершенно не отдохнувшим. А впереди ещё целый день, такой же длинный и переполненный делами, как вчерашний, и он опять вернётся к себе в кабинет за полночь, и сядет за стол, пытаясь наскоро разобрать накопившиеся бумаги, и где-нибудь посреди очередного важного документа его подкосит сон...

Нет, этому действительно пора положить конец. Теперь, когда стало ясно, что работа растянется не на пару месяцев осады, а по меньшей мере на несколько лет, — пора подумать и том, как прожить эти несколько лет, не загнав себя в могилу. Уже нельзя трудиться на износ, как прошлой зимой, когда они едва надеялись дотянуть до тепла. Пришло время рассчитывать силы.

Мысль неприятно удивляет его. Он не привык давать себе поблажки: боль в затёкшей шее и слипающихся глазах — не повод откладывать дела. Но смятые его щекой бумаги и высохшая лужица туши на светлом дереве стола свидетельствуют о том, что его попытка любой ценой закончить работу перед сном провалилась.

А значит, надо привыкать к тому, что отдых, бывший роскошью во время осады, теперь превратился в необходимость — такую же насущную, как рисовая пайка для солдат и уголь для кораблей. Надо отдыхать, чтобы работать без ошибок; надо заставлять себя отдыхать, несмотря на постоянную, ежечасную спешку.

За дверью тихонько возится Тэцу. Пасмурный свет за окном обманчив, но раз уж засоня-адъютант на ногах, значит, сейчас никак не раньше восьми часов... а то и все девять, судя по запаху кофе из передней. Это ж ещё надо было успеть намолоть и сварить.

К кофе его приохотил начальник русской миссии. Сначала Хидзиката пребывал в уверенности, что это одно из ужаснейших западных изобретений, которым можно поить разве что преступников — в качестве пытки. Потом понял, что кофе — то же лекарство, наподобие порошков Исида Санъяку, и что главное в нём — не мерзкий вкус, а польза. Горькая жижа бодрила и отгоняла сон не хуже чашки крепкого маття.

...Тэцу скребётся в дверь и, получив разрешение, вносит прежде всего кофе, а потом уже воду для умывания и бритья, мыло, свежую смену одежды. Пока жгучая горечь прочищает голову от остатков сна, Хидзиката хмуро разглядывает в зеркале своё перепачканное лицо. В таком виде и людям не покажешься.

Он успевает намылить одну щёку, когда стены вздрагивают от далёкого пушечного выстрела.

Сердце замирает, пропуская удар. Это не часовой сигнал — до полудня ещё далеко. И не сигнал к утреннему построению — его Хидзиката благополучно проспал. Значит...

Тягуче, предупреждающе ноет старый шрам на боку. Выдернув полотенце из рук замершего Тэцу, Хидзиката стирает пену с лица.

— Сюртук — живо! И бегом в конюшню, пусть седлают.

И снимает оба меча с лакированной подставки на столе.

 

***

— Подошёл с бризом, без паров. Могли бы заметить его и раньше, но — видите, какой туман? — Симада кивает в сторону моря, хотя в этом нет необходимости: серая пелена, плотно окутавшая горизонт, видна с любого направления.

Силуэт чужого корабля кажется размытым, словно нарисованным тушью по мокрой бумаге. Он дрейфует в полумиле от берега, с зарифленными парусами, но его мирный вид нисколько не успокаивает Хидзикату. Корабль военный — даже не различая пушечных портов, можно угадать его назначение по узким, скоростным обводам длинного корпуса.

При взгляде в подзорную трубу последние сомнения исчезают. Две мачты, высоко поднятая труба, хищно вытянутый вперёд таран — этот силуэт знаком каждому, кто пережил весеннюю кампанию.

— "Кайтэн" и "Банрю" готовы к отплытию, — Симада словно оправдывается за то, что ещё не отдал приказ к атаке, но он правильно сделал, что не стал торопиться. Посылать "Кайтэн" и "Банрю" против этого бронированного великана — значит, напрасно губить корабли и людей.

Почему он один? Или остальная эскадра прячется в тумане? Хотят выманить флот из бухты, чтобы расправиться с ним и без помех высадить десант? Нет, если бы хотели изобразить лёгкую добычу — выставили бы вперёд корабль послабее, а "Котэцу" спрятали. Туман, этот проклятый туман...

— Без моего приказа не выступать. Корабли отвести вглубь бухты .

Да, вот так. "Котэцу" не полезет в это бутылочное горлышко — ему-то осадка не позволит.

— Форт и береговые батареи готовить к бою.

Броненосец страшен только в море — пушек у него маловато...

— Фукутё... — Голос Симады звучит странно, будто простуженно. Он показывает рукой в сторону вражеского корабля, но Хидзиката не может понять, в чём дело, пока не подносит к глазу трубу.

На грот-мачте броненосца взвивается флаг. В тумане он кажется тёмным, цвета высохшей крови — но когда ветер, играя, разворачивает полотнище, яркой белизной вспыхивает зубчатая кайма и начертанный над ней знак — "Верность".

Последняя черта чуть-чуть не доведена — загнутый кончик оторван вместе с правым нижним углом флага.

Хидзиката опускает трубу. Как ни странно, руки не дрожат.

— Отставить корабли. Шлюпку и гребцов. Немедленно.

 

***

Эномото, конечно, выбранит его — потом. За недомыслие, безрассудство и... как это? Донкихотство, вот. Эномото обожает уснащать речь иностранными словечками.

Но Хидзиката знает, что не ошибся. Знает задолго до того, как шлюпка подходит к высокому, как железная стена, борту броненосца; и не удивляется, увидев, кто встречает его на палубе.

Всё можно подделать — даже флаги; но только не этот, с надорванным углом, который он оставил в Айдзу, уходя с флотом на север. А Сайто сохранил бы знамя у себя или уничтожил, но не дал бы символу их верности попасть в руки врагов.

Проклятый туман. Это от него, конечно, всё расплывается перед глазами, и с трудом можно различить лица людей, выстроившихся на палубе. Впрочем, стоящего впереди Хидзиката узнаёт и так — по росту.

...похудел ещё сильнее — парусиновая куртка болтается, как на пугале. И постригся. И где-то обзавёлся длинным шрамом на виске. А глаза прежние — спокойные.

— Фукутё. Второй и третий отряды прибыли по вашему приказанию.

...У Нагакуры взгляд больной, виноватый. А на плечах — всё тоже старое хаори. Значит, сохранил, хотя и не собирался возвращаться.

— Не припомню, чтобы приказывал вам захватывать броненосец, — глупые, неправильные слова, но Нагакура расплывается в улыбке, а Сайто довольно щурит жёлтые глаза.

— Ну... нам ведь надо было на чём-то доплыть, верно?

Ветер треплет старый флаг, и горизонт бугрится серыми тучами, и солнца не видно за облаками...

Нет, понимает Хидзиката.

Солнце — здесь, у него в груди.


End file.
